Late Night Snack
by Asphodell
Summary: Harry comes back from a late night fly and finds a suprise waiting for him H/HR, complete fluff! R/R please!


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. It all belongs to the wonderful, JKR! WOO HOO!

Summary: Harry comes back from a late night fly on his broom and finds a surprise waiting for him. H/Hr, total fluff! R/R pleasee!!! 

A/N: Okay, just wanted to write this little short ficlet before the idea left me. It was inspired by a HP roleplay between my friend Angie and I! So, yeah, here it is! 

----------

Harry walked in the portrait window, his broom in hand, and was about to head up the stairs to his dormitory for a shower, but instead something, or rather someone, had caught the corner of his eye. Looking to where the lit fire was shining, he saw the small figure of Hermione sleeping in a chair next to the fire, Hogwarts: A History resting on her lap. Harry smiles to himself and wondered how many times she was going to read that book. 

As he walked closer to her chair, he noted the way the light of the fire gave her skin a copper tint and made her hair look like gold. She really was beautiful, whether she knew it or not. When he finally reached her, Harry gently lifted the book out of her lap, moving the hand that was resting on it to the side, and sat the books on the table next to her chair. This earned him a slight mumble and a bit of a toss from Hermione. 

Thinking it would be awful to have to sleep in one of these chairs all night, he decided to wake her up. "'Mione? Hermione? Wake up," he whispered, shaking her shoulders gently. 

"Not now mum, its too early," Hermione grumbled and turned in the chair, resting her hands in prayer formation in between her face and the back of the chair.

Harry chuckled softly at her reaction and tried again. "Hermione! Wake up! You've already missed three classes!" He said with a grin, knowing this ought to do the trick and indeed it did.

Hermione's eyes popped open quickly, her hands going to the edge of the chair and abruptly pushing herself onto her feet. "What?! Why didn't someone wake me up? Now I'm going to have to do twice as much-" she stopped suddenly when she noticed the grin on Harry's face. "Harry Potter! You take that grin of your face this instant! Missing classes is nothing to be proud of!" she shouted at him, but Harry's grin didn't faulter. 

"Err..Mione, Sorry, but you didn't miss any classes. I just came back from a bit of flying around the grounds and I found you in here. Sleeping. Its almost midnight, everyone is asleep." 

Hermione's face softened, but she was still a bit angry with Harry for making her worry. A little too loudly she said, "Don't do that! You have no idea how worr-" 

Harry advanced on her quickly and put his hand on her mouth to silence her. "Shh! Keep it down! You won't want to wake everyone up!" he whispered in her ear. Hermione could feel his breath on her neck, the warmth of it sending little tingles down her spine. Harry too was overly aware of how close he actually was to Hermione. He could smell the pineapple fragrance that she put in her hair and it was making him a bit dizzy, but it smelled oh-so-good. And then there was also the fact that he could feel her lips against the palm of his hand. The feeling of them giving off a strange warmth and he suddenly had an urge to kiss his best friend of six years.

Hermione nodded and Harry reluctantly let her go. As she stepped a few paces away from him, the previous warmth her body had radiated into him was gone. Hermione turned slowly to face Harry and wondered briefly if he had felt what she had when they had been so close, but quickly dismissed the idea. "_He's just Harry! And he only thinks of you as a best friend, nothing more, get the bloody idea out of your head!'_ She thought. 

"So.. uhh, you still tired? Want to go to bed?" He asked, but when realizing what he said, a pink blush covered his face. "Um, What I meant to say was...That is… Are you still sleepy? If you are, well then... Uh...I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said embarrassed and slowly turned away, walking towards the stairs that led up to his dormitory with the other seventh year boys. 

"No! Harry wait! I-I.. I don't want to be alone right now." She sputtered out without thinking. _'Anything to not make him leave'_, she thought. 

Harry turned around and smiled gently, nodding his head, then walking back over to where Hermione was standing. He then nodded his head towards the sofa, silently asking her if she wanted to sit down. Hermione nodded, then sat down in the middle of the large sofa, Harry sitting next to her, but careful to not be sitting too close. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep himself under control. Hermione had no idea what she was doing to him right at that moment. 

Hermione was self-consciously trying to keep her feelings hidden herself. Lately, every time she was around Harry, she couldn't help not feeling a little awkward, a little shy even. Hermione was just about to admit to herself that she thought she was falling for her best friend, when Harry interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked, a look of concern on his face. "You've got goose bumps," he pointed out, a small smile on his face. 

__

'If only he knew what was really giving her those goose bumps,' she thought, but nodded her head slightly. She was a bit cold. The fire was almost out and it was the middle of January, which made it very cold inside without a full fire blazing.

Harry stood up, much to Hermione's dislike, and took off is cloak, then turned to face her and leaned over her, their knees touching slightly. Pulling the cloak around her shoulders, he brought the two clasps to the front and clasped them together at the base of her neck, his hands brushing her cheek and neck gently. This movement sent shivers down Hermione's back once again. Harry's hands lingered on the clasp a moment and then he reclaimed his seat next to Hermione on the couch. _'Oh God. Shouldn't have done that. Should not have done that!' _He told himself in his head. 

"Better?" Harry asked, looking straight into Hermione's light brown eyes. _'God she's beautiful,_' he thought again. 

Hermione smiled slightly and shook her head no. She didn't know what possessed her to do that. Her body just reacted on its own, without her brains consent. _'Only Harry has this effect on me,_' She thought.

Harry scooted closer to Hermione, their knee's touching slightly, and put his arm around the back of her shoulder, resting on the top of the sofa. "How about now?" He whispered, his voice slightly cracking. 

Hermione shook her head again no. '_What are you doing?!?!' _She thought. 

Harry scooted closer yet again to Hermione, their bodies only a few inches apart. _'I wonder if she has any idea how crazy I am about her?'_ he asked himself in his brain. "How about now?" He whispered gently. Hermione could feel his breath on her face and it was driving her wild. Oh how she wanted to kiss him so bad, but didn't want to ruin their friendship if he didn't feel the same way about her. She once again shook her head no, wanting him to get even closer.

Harry once again moved closer to her, this time a piece of a paper wouldn't be able to squeeze itself in between them. Their faces only centimeters apart, their noses faintly touching, both staring into each other's eyes intently. Harry raised both eyebrows in question, wondering if this was better. He could see Hermione's eyes wonder away from his own and move slowly down his face, stopping at his lips. Before Harry could say anything, her lips were on his in what seemed like a burst of energy, zapping through the both of them.

Harry reacted instantly, his arm moving from around her shoulder, down her back and settling onto her waist. His other hand gently cupping the side of face, holding her face to his. Hermione's hands instantly went to around his neck, one moving swiftly through his tousled hair, the other holding him firmly in place against her. 

'_Holy cricket. I can't believe I kissed him! I can't believe he is kissing me back! God this feels so good,_' Hermione said to herself.

_ 'She tastes so good. I can't believe we waited this long to do this,' _Harry's thought, leaning her back on the cushions on the sofa. Hermione willingly leaned back, pulling Harry with her. Once he was lying completely on top of her, one of his hands traveled from her waist to the front of her robes, gently sliding one in it and resting his hand on her bare back. The electric shock Hermione got from this caused her to moan into Harry's mouth, driving him absolutely crazy.

Hermione parted her lips, pushing her tongue against Harry's, urging him to open his mouth to allow entrance for her tongue. He opened his mouth instantly, feeling her tongue invade his mouth and fight with his own brought on a great sensation, unlike any other he had ever felt before. Deepening the kiss, the hand that had been roaming Harry's back, slid down to his chest, her hand going underneath his shirt. She could feel the muscles in his chest that he had gained from being a seeker for so long. Harry really was quite the stud, and right now, he was all hers. 

Harry broke his lips away from hers, only to trail kisses down the side of her face and down to her neck. He softly nipped at the soft spots on the base of her throat, earning Hermione a great deal of pleasure. "Harry.." Hermione breathed. "Harry," she repeated, this time a little louder. "I need to tell you something."

Harry's mouth lingered on her neck, but eventually he lifted his head up to hers so that they were eye-level, there noses touching, both staring into each other's eyes once again.

"Harry…I-I.." Hermione stuttered.

Harry just grinned, "Hermione, I love you." '_He stated. 'I said it. There! I said it!' _he congratulated himself.

Hermiones' eyes widened. _'Had he just said what I think he just said?_' she asked herself silently.

Harry's grin became even wider, "Hermione, I love you! I love you so much, you have no idea!" he said.

She smiled. "Harry, I love you too. I always have."

He didn't waste a second more, and quickly devoured her lips with his own. _'I could stay like this forever'_ he thought, while Hermione simultaneously thought the same thing. Both smiling against each other's lips, glad to finally be together.

-----

The end!!!! Okay, that's it! I just needed to write something..and I am best at short little ficlets because I usually never finish any of my longer ones. Sorry to anyone who has been waiting for me to update my others! I'll eventually finish them! I hope.. Anywho, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r!! 


End file.
